


【威暗】暴雨将至

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Energon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 暗啸生了一场病。





	【威暗】暴雨将至

“疼吗，”威震天问道，“暗啸，说实话。”  
暗啸抬头看了看威震天，垂下光镜道，“有些。”seeker声音有些嘶哑。  
“怎么个疼法。”  
“很冷，像、像冰锥刺穿进来，”暗啸思索着，斟酌着用词，“头，胸口，也很、很痛。冷...四肢...”seeker有些沮丧地说，“对不起，给您添了麻烦…”  
“这叫什么麻烦…”威震天有些生气，又有些想笑，他扯过一条绝缘毯，把暗啸整个儿裹进去，紧了紧手臂，“还冷吗？”  
暗啸翠绿的光学镜头在黑暗中安静地眨了眨，“不冷了。”  
“那就好。”威震天说。  
他的副官在说谎，他居然会说谎了。  
这在以往会让他勃然大怒，但威震天今天不打算追究。  
工程金刚告诉他，暗啸的自循环系统已经完全坏掉了，他根本就无法感知到外界温度。换句话来说，他的寒冷来自于他的神经系统，无论多少条毯子，无论他把暗啸搂的多紧，seeker都不会因此而感到温暖了。  
麻痹感最开始会始于下肢，然后是上肢，上半身，胸口，头部。病毒会一点一点蚕食他的机体，最后什么都不会剩下。  
什么都不会在他威震天手里剩下。  
握得再紧也不行。

威震天还想说点什么，低头却发现，怀里的seeker已经下线了。暗啸的后脑枕着他的手臂，面甲靠在他的胸口，置换气体很轻，温温热热的打在他的胸口，一下，一下，仿佛有什么隐晦而汹涌的东西要冒出头——  
就像窗外翻滚的、压抑着的黑云。  
最近暗啸下线的时间越来越长，有时候甚至还在和威震天说着话，就发现他光镜不知怎么的就闭上了。他的处理器也越来越迟钝，有时候威震天说一句话，他就要歪着头想一会，然后再一个词一个词的回答。  
威震天就等着他，等着他把话说完，然后再说下一句。  
Seeker的机体温度比一般的TF要冷一些，他的副官又轻又小，充电的时候还很安静，有时候威震天甚至会产生暗啸是不是已经...死了的错觉，但当他把手放在暗啸胸口的时候，就能感受到那下面传来的微弱的火种跳动。  
于是他稍微放下那么一点芯。  
这种奇怪的病症在赛博坦历史上也极为罕见，就像暗啸的诞生匪夷所思一般，这种病症也匪夷所思，但唯一不用思考的就是，无药可解。  
事情的最开始是在战场上暗啸忽然就宕机了。别说威震天，连汽车人都吃了不小一惊，霸天虎头号杀手毫无预兆地，就这么直直地倒了下去，没有了推进的seeker像断了线的木偶一样像太空深处坠落下去，在seeker被小行星碎片撞的粉碎之前威震天将他捞进了怀里，然后双方因为这场意外匆匆地各自鸣金收兵。  
奇怪的是暗啸醒来之后，完全不记得这件事，起先威震天还疑他说谎，但暗啸确是不说谎，工程金刚检查了暗啸的身体，也没看出什么异样，威震天也就只能把这份疑虑放在心里。  
但第二次，第三次，发生这样的事的次数越来越多，暗啸每一次上线所需的时间也越来越长，终于有一天，暗啸昏倒在威震天怀里时，对威震天说了一句话，然后那双光镜闪烁了几下，就熄灭了。  
那句话是“首领，我疼。”

威震天召集了全体工程金刚，要求他们必须给出一个解释和解决方案。  
暗啸在手术台上躺了三个大循环。金刚们给出的答案很简单：无解。  
工程金刚们战战兢兢地解释大概是因为暗啸诞生的时候能量不足，大概是他的火种有问题，大概是...总之威震天没一个满意的，因为他要的是解决办法而不是原因，于是最后这场讨论会以威震天掀翻了会议室的桌子作为结束。所有的工程金刚在下面刷拉拉跪了一片。  
是了，即使是强大的威震天，也有搞不定的东西。  
威震天坐在王座上，感到很疲惫，最后他挥挥手说你们都下去吧，我去维修室看看他。  
末了，霸天虎领袖又补了一句，“不要告诉他。”

暗啸听闻脚步声向这边传来，赶紧爬上维修床，闭上了光镜。  
维修室里的他早就醒了，睡得再沉的TF，威震天这么大的吼声也能给你震醒。来龙去脉他都听了个清清楚楚，但其实他倒不怎么感到...怎么说？悲伤？那或许是他应该有的情绪，但他着实没有，但让他比较惊讶的是威震天的怒火。  
首领是在...关芯我吗。  
这种感觉让暗啸的芯里感到由衷的幸福，又有点儿苦涩。  
这样陪伴首领的日子，还能有多久呢。  
他紧闭着光镜，努力放缓置换气息，他能感觉到首领那目光在自己身上扫视了一会，而后一句话没说，便退出去了。从什么时候开始学会欺骗首领了？暗啸芯里十分愧疚，他偷听到了不该听到的事情，按照过去的自己是绝对会跪下坦白一切等候首领处置，可他却没这么做。  
或许是因为，他怕看见首领的目光里增加的那些东西。  
自他病后，这种目光带着一种不属于他的首领的情感，稍纵即逝，但暗啸总能捕捉到。他不希望那种表情出现在他的首领的脸上，而他猜测这种变化是因为自己，这让他受宠若惊，又十分惶恐，于是他开始装作不冷，后来是装作不痛，对不起，对不起，他在芯里一遍遍说，首领知道了会生气吗，会责罚我吗，他想，可他本能地排斥这种情感出现在威震天的光镜里，他如同神明般的领袖，不该有这种表情。而这一切，都是因为自己，因为自己这个病。  
工程金刚们并没有说他还剩下多少日子，但这不难，暗啸很聪明，他已经知道他宕机的时间是呈函数增长的——至少在目前这一阶段，于是seeker设置了内置时钟，来记录他每一次的宕机时长，进而模拟这个函数的走向，它最终会在某一个纵坐标时间点上，成为一条水平的直线。  
其实无声无息地死去也挺好的。暗啸想。他会死在哪里呢？反正不会是战场上。因为威震天已经不让他出战了。但每次看首领回来的脸色，他能感觉到，应该至少没有输。其实首领没了我，也可以。这样想着，暗啸芯底有些庆幸，但总归还是有一点小小的失落，他努力把这份他认为不该有的情绪压下去。  
暗啸，别这样。他一遍一遍告诉自己，别这样。  
他转头去看舱室的舷窗，外面闷雷低吼着，像呜咽着的受伤的野兽。暴雨要来了。空气像无边无际的墙压下来，压下来，压得他难受地想干呕，却呕不出什么，喉咙里满是一股腥甜的味道。  
可雨就是下不起来。

暗啸在黑暗的梦境中坠落。  
他的梦里时常有鸟，这些鸟无一例外都有着艳丽而张扬的羽毛，它们围绕着他，却从不在他身上降落，这让暗啸产生了好奇心，或许是因为他们都会飞，或许是因为美丽的生物能激起人亲近的本能。不过暗啸并不知道，艳丽与否并不是鸟的定义，能自由地飞到想去的地方，才能算是鸟。他本能地伸手去抓离自己最近的一只，却忽然见所有的鸟腾空而起，暗啸仰头，只见苍穹之上，无数道闪电直劈下来，炫目的白光中，所有的艳丽，顷刻间化为焦土。  
暗啸感觉手中有点异样，他摊开手，掌心里是两颗烧焦的鸟的眼珠。像是刚挖出来的。  
暗啸骇然地低下头，只见遍地是烧烂焦黑的鸟尸，每一只的眼睛都是绿色。  
它们静静地望着他。  
.......  
啊啊啊！！

他惊醒过来，面前是他的首领的面甲。  
“首领...”他小心而胆怯地道歉，“对不起，我又睡着了...”  
“没事，”威震天的声音听上去没有波澜，甚至还有几分罕见的温柔，他抚摸着暗啸的脖颈犹如安抚一只受惊的幼鸟，“下不为例，暗啸，下次我叫你的名字，你必须答应。”  
seeker垂下头雕，恭敬地回答，“是。”  
但他不知道的是，“下不为例”这句话，他的首领已经对他说了很多次。  
因为他不记得了。因为病毒会清洗他的记忆扇区。  
其实暗啸不记得的事情太多了，但只有这件事，的确不是他威震天造成的。

威震天十年前洞穿的火种，十年后再一次被他洞穿，绿色的能量剑洞穿胸口的时候暗啸尚没有屈服，seeker忍痛低吼的样子让威震天不断回忆起十年前的战役，那时候他也是这样不屈服，那些能量液从红蜘蛛的胸口流出来的时候还是热的，流到威震天手上的时候，就冷下去了。  
但这不可能，因为威震天并没有碰他，他不可能知道，能量液的温度。  
暗啸最终屈服了，威震天满意这个结果，如果再这样下去，暗啸的机体也会因为承受不住强电流而彻底损毁，失而复得得而复失，强大的威震天讨厌他的东西一而再再而三被抢走，无论是五面怪、汽车人还是人类。还是暗啸自己。  
驯服一只烈鸟不是容易的事，而霸天虎首领喜欢简单直接的办法。  
那时候暗啸看上去并不认识自己，其实威震天不知道暗啸记得多少，不记得多少，既然这样那么最好的办法就是从头再来，如果汽车人知道他的做法，一定会破口大骂，他只用万分之一的内存就能想象出擎天柱他们愤怒的表情，但他威震天不在乎。  
因为他是威震天，他的信任和耐心，从不轻易给予任何人。

他给他取了新名字，暗啸这个名字威震天是满意的，这让他的副官看上去更像一个全新的TF了，也更像一个他理想中的霸天虎了。  
博派没人认得出暗啸来，他想笑他们愚蠢，又暗自庆幸那么一分。  
他讨厌暗啸再与他们接触，十年前这些人不知道用了什么办法改变了他的副官，威震天至今不能理解，也不想理解。他暗自观察过暗啸的战斗，和天火、和擎天柱，他们没有任何一丝交流会让他怀疑他们是否在聊什么他不想让暗啸知道的东西，这很好。威震天很满意。  
汽车人满口的信任与爱。  
但也只不过十年，就磨灭一个人在火种里所有的痕迹了。  
飞不走的。不会让你飞走的。镀金的剪子剪了尾羽，纯银的利刃割了飞羽，不会再飞走了。羽毛没有神经，没有血管，你不会流血，不会疼痛，谁能说你的主人是刽子手呢？  
谁能说呢。谁会说呢。  
谁敢说呢？

“暗啸，”他唤。  
“首领，我在。”他的副官回答。  
“暗啸。”他再唤。  
“首领，我在。”他的副官再一次回答。  
威震天不厌其烦地一遍遍问。暗啸就一遍遍地回答。  
有一天暗啸将永远不能再回答。  
但威震天不知道是哪天。  
可他不允许是今天。  
他也不允许是明天。  
但不论他允不允许，接不接受，这个世界上，总是有他威震天控制不了的东西。  
总是有的。

“我...会死吗？”暗啸缩在怀里问他的首领。他的机体比之前更冷了，这是因为他的代谢系统逐渐衰退，机体自动开启的保护机制，来维持他火种和脑模块运转的最低功耗所造成的。病症的加剧使得暗啸越来越难合成机体所需要的能量，最开始是吃能量块，后来是喝能量液，他的代谢率太低了，低到只能通过直接往电路里注射高纯度半分解能量来维持生命。  
但注射也挺好的。  
毕竟暗啸已经疼得无法自主摄取能量块或是能量液了。

暗啸从来不喊疼。也没一个部下甚至工程金刚看出来他疼。直到有一天威震天半夜里醒来，发现暗啸蜷缩成一团在毯子下面发着抖。他芯念一动，探手一摸，暗啸的额头上全是细密的冷凝液。但seeker硬是咬着牙一声没吭。  
暗啸没有过热，工程金刚告诉他，那些冷凝液，是机体痛苦导致的应激反应。  
给他注射镇静剂，威震天说，让他好好睡一觉。

那一晚暗啸终于乖顺地在他怀里睡着了，温和平缓的置换气流一下下拂过他的胸口，让他忍不住搂紧了怀中的小小躯体。  
他真冷啊。威震天想。  
他以前，也是这么冷吗。

镇静剂的剂量一次次加大，后来，再一次暗啸因疼痛无法入睡被他抱去维修室的时候，工程金刚胆怯地跟他汇报，不能再加大剂量了。  
工程金刚说这句话的时候，暗啸正好呜咽了一声，就像蜷缩起来受伤的幼鸟，威震天俯下身去，拍了拍他的面甲，暗啸毫无反应，或者说，他正在经受着某种刺激以至于他没法反应了。他光镜涣散着，威震天看到它里面倒映着自己但他知道暗啸什么也看不到，因为他根本就对不上焦。暗啸的嘴唇颤抖着，瓮动着，威震天将音频接收器贴在那里，可他什么也听不清，他辨认着暗啸的口型，那是一个字。  
疼...  
“你他渣看不见吗？他疼！”威震天低吼着一把就将其中一个工程金刚提起来，“给他注射，你他妈是听不懂人话？”  
“真的不行...威震天大人，”工程金刚拼命地摇头， “不能这样，暗啸长官受不住的...呜！！”  
威震天掐着他的脖颈直接将他拎离了地面，杀意弥漫上霸天虎首领暗红的光镜，就像受伤的野兽。  
“威震天大人！”一屋子的工程金刚们全部跪了下来，“再加大，暗啸长官可能就...永远不会再醒过来了！”  
这帮废物，威震天想，你们这帮废物...他的手逐渐用力，工程金刚无助地在空中踢着腿。  
废物。废物。他想，都他渣是废物——

是谁拉了一下他的手指。  
那么轻，那么轻地。  
“威、威震天大人...”暗啸有气无力的声音终于响起来，“不是...他们的错，暗啸求、求您，别、别惩罚他们...”他一个字一个字艰难地迸着，到最后，他的尾音弱的几乎只剩下了气音，刚一出口，就软绵绵地，消散在空气中了。  
威震天赫然松开手，工程金刚摔倒在了地上。  
霸天虎领袖感觉自己好像一下子就被抽尽了全部的力气，暗啸好像艰难地又说了句什么，他没太听清，他颓然地向望着窗外，天空阴云密布，遥远的天际隐隐传来隆隆的闷雷。  
暴雨要来了。

其实威震天是很久之后才发现镇静剂不再管用这件事的，因为他的属下背着他自己学会了偷偷注射，但他不知道。  
是的，他又没料到。强大的威震天一而再再而三失算了。  
起因是有一天暗啸半夜疼醒了，已经给首领添了太多麻烦了，暗啸想，自己不可以再惊动他了。于是他自己悄悄摸下地，忍着痛蹒跚走到维修室找到针筒注射。没人知道这事，暗啸来去本来就无声无息，还有隐身能力，谁会发现维修室那么多瓶瓶罐罐里少了一针试剂呢。  
在威震天还以为他三天注射一次的时候，暗啸已经学会了每天晚上偷跑出去，再悄无声息地潜回房间。我还能陪首领多久呢。每次回来看到首领熟睡的面容，暗啸忍不住就想这个问题。今天可以陪。明天可以陪。后天...暗啸想不到那么远，于是小飞机就悄悄摸上床，缩回首领怀里下线了。  
一夜好眠。

但纸总归包不住火，在这个基地里发生的事，终究躲不过威震天的光镜。  
即使是暗啸也不行。

威震天很少做梦，但那天晚上他做了，梦里红蜘蛛大声地嘲笑他，讽刺他，他怒不可遏地抓着红蜘蛛的肩甲，想要挥拳下去——他忍不住！红蜘蛛却忽地在他手里，就那样一下子碎掉了。  
没了。  
霸天虎首领猛地惊醒过来，发现怀里空空如也。  
暗啸也没了。  
霸天虎领袖心念一动，径直往维修室赶去，一进门就撞见暗啸靠在墙边在给自己注射，大概是疼痛已经到达一定阈值，或者压迫了他的视觉电路，让暗啸根本握不稳针筒也看不清手腕了。他的属下拼了命一样地乱扎，一针扎到主能量管喷溅的满身是血但他根本不知道，威震天抢上前去狠命扣着他给他打进了静脉管里。  
暗啸终于安静了。  
后来威震天去找了工程金刚，他没有惩罚他们的失职，只是让他们教了他如何注射。威震天在床头放了针筒，暗啸疼的时候，他就亲手给他注射。再后来镇静剂是彻底不管用了，就只能忍着。  
暗啸疼的不行，就只能咬自己手背。清醒的时候seeker总是缩着手不让首领看。但威震天还是发现了，瘦弱的臂甲一翻过来，全是密密麻麻的咬痕。而又一次暗啸习惯性伸手咬自己的时候，霸天虎首领试探性地把自己的手掌放到了他的唇边。其实暗啸清醒的时候是绝不会做这种大逆不道的事的，但那天他失去意识了，就咬了威震天。  
真疼。  
威震天看着自己的手掌上的血痕。又看暗啸手腕上密密麻麻的咬痕。他的属下是怎么下的去口的，威震天不知道，也不打算告诉暗啸咬了自己这件事。  
霸天虎首领想起自己刺穿他胸口两次的时候，他的副官都没喊过疼。

但或许好就好在，暗啸的病症加重了，他昏睡的时间越来越长，神经系统也基本损坏了，所以不会疼了。  
他很快，就永远不会再疼了。

“首领，我...会死吗？”暗啸柔软的声音又问了一遍。  
“不会的。”威震天丝毫没有犹豫地回答道，“不会的，暗啸。”他又重复了一遍。也不知道是强调给暗啸听。还是给自己听。  
“真好...”seeker慢慢地闭上了光镜，“暗啸真想，一直陪伴首领啊...”  
霸天虎首领死死地盯着那双光镜直到它们闭上，他看着那两朵安静地燃烧的绿色火焰熄灭——暂时熄灭，可分明似乎又有什么东西在里面亮起来了，明亮的、炽热的，盯着他，盯着他，仿佛要——  
威震天伸手挡住了暗啸的光镜。

暗啸下线了，他熟睡的样子是那么毫无防备，像一池清澈透明的水，任何罪恶投进去，都不会再留下痕迹。而没有痕迹，就可以当做不存在。  
确信暗啸下线后，威震天在暗啸额头上落下了一个吻。  
这太温情了，温情得不像是霸天虎首领会做出来的事。  
但暗啸不会知道的。  
他不会知道的。

他们温情的时刻实在是少之甚少，在暗啸成为自己的副官之后其实也不多，大多数时间他们除了战斗就是讨论战斗，威震天甚至想不起来什么关于他们的私人时光的回忆。  
而如果时间再往前回溯十年，就更少，少到威震天检索了自己全部的记忆扇区也找不出几个。为数不多的几个其中一个是他给那架红色飞机手臂上焊霸天虎标志，是的，他亲手焊上的，在红蜘蛛刚加入霸天虎的时候，这让他自己都觉得匪夷所思。  
威震天不明白自己的记忆扇区为什么还为那一天留着内存，以至于看到暗啸的霸天虎标志，这段回忆就会在他的处理器里过一遍。当年焊的时候红蜘蛛的光镜不住地向他瞟，seeker以为他没看到自己的小动作，但是这个世界上没有霸天虎领袖看不到的东西。  
过去他偶尔经过红蜘蛛的舱室，撞见过红蜘蛛自己小心翼翼地拿着喷枪往手臂上补色的样子，他不确定这个紫色的标志对红蜘蛛来说的意义是不是自己想的那样。他唯一知道并确定的，就是那个标志直到红蜘蛛死的时候，还是光洁如新。  
是的，光洁如新，因为那时候这只手臂就横在自己面前，他看的清清楚楚。他过去一直不明白红蜘蛛这家伙火种里都装的是什么东西，那天他也看到了。  
不仅看到了，还看的很清楚。  
红蜘蛛的火种很明亮，明亮到几乎要灼伤他的光镜。

大多数关于他和红蜘蛛的数据资料都是争吵，争吵，无尽的争吵，后来争吵变少了，因为威震天开始习惯用拳头说话，而这是让seeker闭嘴的最快方式。  
霸天虎有最好的修复设备，比汽车人好一百倍，只要站在里面几秒钟，所有的伤痕都会一扫而空，仿佛流水线上刚下来的一样。  
但，身上的伤口可以治愈。  
那，火种上的呢。  
身上的伤口可以填补，那，火种里缺失的东西，也能够填补吗？  
这个问题威震天一直觉得很荒唐，今天他依然不能理解。  
但他确实没再打过暗啸，他也没理由打暗啸。他挑不出暗啸一点错，他身上所有关于桀骜不驯的形容词都被抹去了，被他威震天亲手抹掉了。霸天虎首领还记得暗啸来刺杀他反被他制服时那不服输的表情，宛如明明已经到了强弩之末却依旧凶狠的幼年野兽，那模样和多年前的一张面容微妙地重合起来，一瞬间威震天甚至都有些恍惚。  
他找不出打暗啸的理由。但他也找不出，与暗啸亲近的理由。  
并非他们不曾亲近，他们除了上下级关系以外的那些东西，一如既往。  
床笫是仅次于战场之外，最危险的地方。威震天很清楚这件事。  
而情/事又是最私/密的物什，唯有最亲密之人方能分享之。  
暗啸总是会仰起头小心翼翼地回应着他的索取。Seeker的唇冰凉，机体温度也比一般的TF要冷一些，待机时长也比他短许多，他又轻又小，充电的时候还很安静，他就像一个...  
像一个威震天一碰，就会碎掉的梦境。  
或许他对亲近的定义有所偏差，如果亲近指的是互相试探，那么红蜘蛛过去常常在挑战着他的底线，而暗啸绝不越雷池一步。他们几乎可以用相敬如宾来形容，暗啸恭顺地简直不像话。  
但他能怎么办呢。暗啸并没有做错什么，不是吗。  
大多数时候暗啸总是被动而恭顺地任由他摆弄着，但有时候心情好的时候他偶尔也会逗一下seeker，看着暗啸小声地请求他，会让霸天虎领袖极度愉悦。因为机型差异，暗啸总是撑不了多久就会过载，但威震天不会这么快，他的副官至少要承受他三到四次索求，才能进入充电状态。  
那么seeker是否也和自己一样愉悦呢，这种问题以前他没想过，现在他不知道怎么想起来了，于是他选择直接问暗啸，简单直接，他喜欢的方式。  
暗啸也给予了他肯定的回答。好了，那就是了，威震天于是心安理得，因为暗啸不会骗他。  
他的充电床足够大，别说一个暗啸，几个暗啸都能躺得下，充电的时候他习惯于将暗啸搂在胸口，seeker就这么躺在他宽阔的翼展下，跑不了，这很好，于是他有的是时间欣赏这副熟睡的面孔和机体。

人类的词典里有个叫怜惜的词汇，能够一言以蔽之很多东西。但威震天极度讨厌地球和地球文化。  
否则他会知道的。

威震天低头看向怀里的TF，他下线着，但他微微翘起的唇角弧度，让他看上去像是在笑，这很罕见，更遑论是暗啸。  
赛博坦人虽然是金属机械生命体，但也有着丰富的表情，可暗啸不是这样的。其实让他笑不难，如果他命令暗啸笑，暗啸就会照做，但这样不能给他带来任何成就感。就像他让暗啸吃能量块，他问暗啸味道怎么样，暗啸说好吃。可威震天不满意这个答案，他想知道暗啸到底是真的觉得好吃，还是为了听出了他的意思迎合他觉得说觉得好吃。  
可他就是没办法知道。  
红蜘蛛过去是会笑的，但也是屈指可数，威震天依稀记得有那么两次他随口夸了一下，红蜘蛛就笑了，他笑起来表情格外地生动，橙色的光镜闪亮亮地，然后红色飞机就跪下来说，威震天大人，我永远都效忠于您。  
seeker的嘴唇通常都是克制而骄傲地抿着，一旦开口就会说出各种硬邦邦的带刺的话语，可它们其实是那么柔软。  
效忠的话语暗啸也说过，说过很多很多次。有些是他自己说的，有些是威震天要他说的，但暗啸从来没笑着说过这句话。  
是了，他过去的副官一辈子也没笑过几次，而现在的副官，这辈子也很快就没有这个机会了。  
他曾经命令过暗啸笑，seeker照做了，他看着他的属下开始运作起面部的金属肌肉，因为没掌握好程度，暗啸笑的太大了，大到他面部的伤痕让他这个笑看起来几乎有些狰狞。暗啸保持着这个“笑容”保持了一分钟，直到威震天命令他可以停止了，他才放松下来，也没敢揉酸痛的肌肉，只是恭顺地低着头。  
暗啸过去从没听过威震天叹息。那天是第一次。

威震天也不明白自己是怎么了。  
他威震天想要什么，暗啸都会照做，只要他一句话，就算是让暗啸自裁这架暗绿色的seeker都不会犹豫一秒。威震天说的话，暗啸都听，威震天的命令，暗啸都完成。  
他的副官从不询问，从不质疑，从不反抗，好像，也从不委屈。  
但他威震天就是觉得一股无名火自火种里油然而生，他想发火，但不知道冲谁，就像蓄满力气打在了一团棉花上。于是不可一世的霸天虎领袖就这么颓然地在王座上坐了一小时。而暗啸就在下面恭顺地低着头跪了一小时。最后威震天乏了，挥挥手让暗啸退下，seeker就行礼下去了。

人类将这种感觉叫做“悲哀”。  
但他威震天的词典里，没有这个词。

其实他发火不止一次，而最愤怒的一次，是暗啸跪下去的那一次。很久很久以前那个从来不服软的家伙，现在为他跪下了。  
威震天觉得自己应该是喜欢这样的暗啸的。但他从没想过那颗曾经骄傲的头颅会向除他以外的人屈服，他也没想过那双腿会向别人弯曲。他不喜欢暗啸这样做。但他也没有别的办法。Seeker第一次用上了自己的意志，就是跪在地上不抬头。他不喜欢暗啸这样做。  
但是为什么呢。  
他本应该喜欢的。

威震天承认，在有了暗啸之后，他的确是懒了。谁说做首领就要万事万物亲力亲为，这一点他威震天可以嘲笑他的老对手擎天柱。  
大多数时候霸天虎领袖上线的时候，发现暗啸就不在他怀里了，他不知道这小飞机是怎么轻手轻脚从他怀里摸出去的，反正他上线的时候，暗啸往往都是捧着一摞数据板，哦，还有早餐，在他床头恭敬地守着了。于是他就靠在床头一边吃能量块，一边有一搭没一搭地听暗啸汇报工作。大多数时候他没什么需要发表的意见，暗啸拟定的计划往往足够周全，也甚合他心意。  
于是霸天虎领袖大手一挥，允了。然后伸长手臂一带，就把小飞机带进自己怀里，数据板噼里啪啦掉了一地。  
但谁在乎呢？反正他威震天不在乎。

但这个世界上就是很多东西你料不到。就像红蜘蛛的几百万年，一下子就没有了，碎了，化为焦土了，就像他从来没来过这世界一样。然后是暗啸，这双翠绿色的光镜才亮起来几年，现在也黯淡下去了。  
这几年的时光简直像他渣的求来的一样。  
真他渣讽刺极了。威震天觉得光镜里热得仿佛要流出血来。  
真他渣的，讽刺极了。

暗啸这一次上线后，感觉身体比上一次又轻了许多，甚至有一点点飞翔的错觉。这种感觉很奇妙，他觉得自己很轻盈，从未有过的轻盈，鸟群在他下方飞快地掠过，阳光烤得他昏昏欲睡，甚至能感觉到扑面而来的暖风，向任何一个方向汹涌着的风穿过他的肋下，那自由的风——但他很快就知道这不是真的，因为他只可能在霸天虎密闭的舱室内。这里的风不是往哪个方向都可以吹的风，而是风控系统恒定送出的固定温度及湿度的人造风。  
当然，我不是说这里不好，恰恰相反，我要说的是，暗啸舱室的配置几乎是整个基地最好的，仅次于威震天。舱室一应俱全，像华贵精致的鸟笼。而他只需要动一动他漂亮的喙，主人的掌心里就会出现精致的食物和清水。  
怎么可能在飞呢？他很久没有飞行过了，变形系统早就无法使用，运动系统也几乎待废，更遑论飞翔。为什么会梦见鸟呢？暗啸想，或许这是他在蓝星上唯一感到有些熟悉的东西，毕竟它们也会飞，不是吗？想到这里他费力地转过头，向厚实而狭小的舱室窗户外看去，可惜暴雨快来了，没有鸟群，白色的天际堆叠着青灰的薄云，像洗干净了的累累尸骨。  
暗啸想将窗户打开，却发现他已经无法再抬起手臂了。  
你想要飞走吗。  
怎么会呢。  
你有没有想过飞走？  
你有没有想过，其实你可以飞走？  
不会的。不会的。华贵的蓝丝绒覆盖了眼睛，纯金的细链子锁上了火种，打开笼子的门，也不会再想要逃。  
你有没有想过，其实你曾经飞走过？

视野内跳出了几个预警窗口，然后毫无预兆地黑了下来。病症已经蔓延到神经中枢了吗，暗啸想，他再一次试着启动光学镜头，滋滋的电流响声过后，传来的视觉画面依旧一片黑暗。  
看不见了啊...他有些挫败地想。  
“暗啸？你醒了？”  
熟悉的声音传来，是他的首领。  
不知道为什么，虽然身上不太疼了，暗啸的火种中却没来由地生出一种恐惧的直觉…这一次，他可能沉睡很久，很久。  
久到…

“威震天大人，”暗啸开口了，他的声音沙哑而又颤抖，“如果暗啸、暗啸去了，请、请您...”他大口地置换着气体，胸口发出破风箱一般的粗喘，“请您...”  
他想说抱歉，想说请您再找一位副官，口中却翻涌上一股腥甜，堵得他大声咳嗽起来，暗啸用力咽下了几乎就要涌出来的满口混血的泡沫，也咽下了那个冲到嘴边的那个名字。  
他们之间隔了太多东西，远不止十年。而合格自持的副官，至死也不会逾距。不会叫出不被允许叫出的名字。  
Star-scream。  
嘘——  
小点声。只要不叫出那个名字，那个人就不会被找到。

暗啸是因为一次意外知道“红蜘蛛”这个名字的。一份截获到的汽车人文件，暗啸在携带情报返回霸天虎基地途中遇到了博派的拦截，情急之下他将文件连上自己的数据接口，快速拷贝到了自己的记忆扇区。回到基地，在导出的过程中，文件中偶然提到的这个名字引起了他的注意。这份文件里语焉不详，暗啸猜测不出后来的事，只知道，这位曾经的霸天虎副官后来消失了。暗啸向威震天询问过此事，但他的首领明显不喜欢他过多询问，于是暗啸恭顺地点头，然后在威震天的注视下，删除了文件。  
但暗啸对这个名字的好奇并未停止。你看，有些东西就是永远无法死亡的。虽然大部分霸天虎旧部并不想在这个问题上和他过多讨论，但他还是挖到了一些关于红蜘蛛的东西。一点点，但已足够。  
毫无疑问暗啸忠诚于威震天，但他并非对他的领袖毫无保留，他的一切思考和决策都以不违背首领的最高利益为前提，但这不表示他就没有自己的想法。

霸天虎基地没人告诉过他真相。因为威震天不允许。  
所以他的首领以为他不知道。  
暗啸猜测，他的首领也不想让他知道。  
那么，他就会永远装作不知道。  
只是，有的时候，暗啸也会想，自己所得的一切荣耀，真的就是自己应得的吗，还是只是，侥幸地获得了原本属于另一个人的？

“咳咳咳——”  
暗啸猛地咳出一大口能量液，他目不能视，只在芯里乞求可千万别弄脏威震天大人的涂装——小心地等了一会，没有责备的声音，又过了一会，他感到有织物在自己面甲上擦拭着。  
暗啸心里难过得说不出话来，现在自己的样子得多狼狈啊？他又想起了红蜘蛛，那个艳丽而又飞扬跋扈的身影，永远骄傲的，永远挺拔的——  
他倚靠在领袖坚实的胸口。他已经一无所有，只有这个怀抱。可这个怀抱或许本来也不是属于他的。难以言说的感情从他火种中涌起， 他感到光镜边缘有什么温热的东西，他艰难地抬起虚弱的手臂，摸了一把。  
掌心传来温热的潮湿。  
暗啸从来不知道，原来自己也会流泪。

Seeker的光镜是漆黑一片，可这不妨碍大滴大滴的清洗液开始不住地从边缘涌出来。  
“暗啸？怎么哭了？啊？”  
威震天简直体会到了手忙脚乱的感觉，他擦了左边，右边又一股清洗液流下来，擦右边，左边又流下来，霸天虎领袖的大手胡乱地在暗啸脸上抹来抹去，却好像怎么擦，也无法停止seeker那份悲伤了。  
“对不起，对不起，首领，”暗啸语无伦次地说，“我不配做您的副官...”想控制自己不要在首领面前失态，但是发现一切只是徒劳。  
“什么配不配？你在说些什么啊？”威震天没来由地心里发慌，一把将暗啸搂进怀里，一边拍着seeker的背一边说，“哭什么？有我呢，别怕，啊？暗啸？”

一阵一阵火种的刺痛传来，暗啸努力忍住将痛楚压下去。对不起，威震天大人，属下恐怕不能再陪您了。对不起，红蜘蛛，我还是不能像你一样。对不起。对不起。暗啸只觉得千万句话哽咽在他发声器里，说不出一句完整的话来，只是清洗液越来越多，终于seeker忍不住，开始了啜泣。  
一滴一滴的滚烫的清洗液落在威震天的胸口。  
霸天虎首领从来不知道，赛博坦人的清洗液，也会有着能灼伤他火种的温度。  
暗啸每喘一口气，呼出来的置换气体都带着粗哑的腥热。威震天徒劳地将暗啸的头雕扣在自己胸口，我该怎么办，霸天虎领袖想。  
我拿你怎么办。

那一瞬间，威震天突然觉得自己几乎——几乎是自私而卑劣的。仅仅是一瞬间，但他之前从未有过这种想法。他可是威震天，无所不能的强大的威震天，对于下属他自有他的决策和安排，不容置喙也没人敢，他经历过背叛，所以他不择手段也不会再让这种事发生，可那背叛的他的那张面容，那用最决绝的方式来嘲讽他的愚昧的面容——  
“I swear to you”  
“I can never break that oath”  
“Sir please do it for me”  
和面前这张破碎的面容影影绰绰地交叠在一起，仿佛在提醒着他什么。百万年红蜘蛛为他的选择付出了一生，而暗啸根本没有选择。这一切都是因为——  
因为——

“你永远得不到。”这个声音在他火种深处响起。  
“不！”威震天吼道，“你懂个炉渣！！”  
“你得不到的。”那个冰冷的声音还在继续，带着微妙的嘲讽和残忍。  
“不，不，不，”威震天摇着头雕，仿佛这样就能把这个残忍的认知抛出处理器，“不！”  
不是这样的。不该是这样的。

“暗啸，我只是想...”他把seeker使劲搂在怀里，几乎要把他揉碎一般。好像这样子，就能永远把他留在身边一样。  
但是他不知道，握的太紧，也会流失于指缝的。

而如果，如果暗啸此时能够看见，他就会看见他的领袖那饱含着复杂感情的目光，和那只落在他身上的，欲言又止的温度。  
可他没有机会了。

暗啸神志逐渐变得昏沉，有些什么东西拖着他不断往黑甜的梦境里坠，好在身上没那么痛了，暗啸茫然地转动光镜，可视野里只是一片雪花，他感觉整个身体都轻飘飘地，又梦到鸟了吗，还是鸟梦到了他？但暗啸已经不在意这些了，因为他意识到自己正在首领的怀里，而这让他感到幸福。但只是一瞬间他又能够看见东西了，他看见黑压压的积雨云堆在天边，啊，是的，暴雨要下下来了，于是他飞了起来，向黑压压的天空飞上去，他能穿越那厚重的云层吗，他忍受着高压带来的痛楚，只差一点，只差一点了——  
首领宽阔的翼展遮挡他的视线。焦烂的鸟的尸体。空白的记忆扇区。无法调取的底层协议。密密麻麻的针孔。不允许被叫出的名字。不会入梦的故人。赛博坦传说中的黄金时代。火星背面的风很干燥。蓝星山谷里美丽的花。十年。恐怖的黑暗。金丝笼里撞破了头的鸟。首领掌心的温度。血带着硝烟和铁锈的味道。刀剑淬火时汹涌的白烟。胸口拔不出来的剑。面甲上治愈不了的伤。无穷无尽的宇宙深空。月卫二的金属光芒。艳丽的羽毛化为焦土。无数只绿色的眼睛凝视着他。  
你知不知道为什么，暴雨要来的时候不会有鸟群？  
啊——！！  
一束闪电一样的光穿破云层，直直地劈在他身上，巨大的电流顷刻就撕裂了他的火种，酷烈的火焰在他体表蒸腾出白气，金属皮肤烧焦了翻出精巧美丽的骨骼，seeker痛苦地悲鸣着，几乎要泣出血来。  
你知不知道为什么，暴雨要来的时候不会有鸟群？  
烈焰中，两个影影绰绰的身影向他走来，暗啸努力地对焦光学镜头，只见其中一个高大而强壮的身影向他伸出手来，那个人有着紫绿相间的涂装，和肩上高耸的履带，但他并不认识对方。  
“向我发誓，效忠于我。”声音里是让他熟悉的毫不掩饰的欲望雏形。  
“你是...谁？”  
“你忘了吗？”另一个声音响起，暗啸猝然睁大光镜，他看不清另一个红色身影的面容，只听到那把嘶哑的声音，在他火种里激荡起让他恐惧的共鸣，“我是...”  
首领宽阔的翼展遮挡他的视线。焦烂的鸟的尸体。空白的记忆扇区。无法调取的底层协议。密密麻麻的针孔。不允许被叫出的名字。不会入梦的故人。赛博坦传说中的黄金时代。火星背面的风很干燥。蓝星山谷里美丽的花。十年。恐怖的黑暗。金丝笼里撞破了头的鸟。首领掌心的温度。血带着硝烟和铁锈的味道。刀剑淬火时汹涌的白烟。面甲上治愈不了的伤。胸口拔不出来的剑。无穷无尽的宇宙深空。月卫二的金属光芒。艳丽的羽毛化为焦土。无数只绿色的眼睛凝视着他。  
暗啸抬起头来，他的首领，正用那双红色的光镜专注地望着他，他在那双光镜里看到了自己，只有自己。他的首领说：  
“暗啸，我...”

暗啸徒劳地伸出手，他想要抓住——  
他感到自己的手被谁握在了手心，那掌心是那么温暖，是那么熟悉。  
那是——那是——  
暗啸反手握紧了那只手。  
命运铸就的钢铁烈鸟尖啸着腾空而起，向暴雨汹涌的苍穹直上而去，如淬炼的生铁浸入冷水那样，用自己的尸骨交换了成为刀剑的灵魂。

暴雨下起来了。

“暗啸！”威震天又急又怒地吼道。  
Seeker的置换忽然一下子就变得又急又短，身体剧烈地颤动着，光镜闪烁着亮了几下，暗啸剧烈地痉挛着，甚至连身上插着的各种导管都挣脱开来，有几下威震天甚至都没按住。威震天从来不知道暗啸能有这么大的力气，seeker用力掐着他的肩甲，金属骨骼咯咯作响，他那么用力，那么用力，就好像——  
暗啸的光镜突然爆发出骇人的亮度，但只是短短几秒，就迅速熄灭了，他整个人仰头便向后倒过去，就像突然拔了电的电动玩具一样。  
“暗啸！”威震天嘶哑着发声器大吼，他掐着暗啸的下颌，“暗啸你回答！你回答！我命令你！”  
“暗啸！你他渣给我回答？！暗啸！红蜘蛛！红蜘蛛！炉渣！”威震天失态地吼道，他用力摇着seeker小小的机体，几乎像把那羸弱的躯壳摇散架一般，几个工程金刚冲上来死命地试图把他拉离床边。  
威震天一点点松开暗啸的胸甲，暗啸霎时间像坏掉的娃娃一样往后倒过去，无声无息地摔落在枕头上。  
威震天有些发怔地望着自己的掌心，那里已经被暗啸身上涌出来的血浸透了。  
他手发着抖，那血是冷的，冰冷的，但灼得他掌心剧痛。

“暗啸...我是不是...”  
我是不是，错了。 

这是暗啸最后一次清醒的时候，和威震天的对话。

狂风骤起，雨点滴滴答答了几下，顷刻间瓢泼着砸了下来——雨终于下起来了。  
这座城市的雨季总是连绵不绝，暴雨倾盆地下，下了很多、很多天。  
就好像，这样就能冲刷掉这个世界上所有的罪恶、痛苦与不堪。

威震天坐在床头，看着床上安静地躺着的小飞机。输液管蜿蜒进毯子下面，一端插在暗啸细弱手腕上的静脉电路里。  
滴答。滴答。滴答。  
暗啸的光镜暗着，纹丝不动地躺在雪白的维修床上，唯有他的置换系统低声轰鸣着，证明着这具机体还在运转的事实，但那声音实在太轻、太轻了，以至于威震天不得不每隔一会就俯下身听一听暗啸的胸口，是不是还有搏动的声音。  
威震天感觉自己的行为有点可笑，如果换位成两个汽车人，擎天柱这样坐在床边...什么的，他大概会真的笑出来。  
他再一次审视他的副官。  
暗啸的机体涂装有些磨损了，他其实来到威震天身边——来到这世上并不太久，但他的装甲上有着经年累月留下的凹痕，那是战场上留下的痕迹，他虽为钢铁而铸，却毕竟不是什么不坏之躯，而与汽车人频繁的战事也让暗啸无暇花心思在他自己身上......  
恩，等他醒来以后要给他放个假——强迫他也好，让这只小飞机从工作和战斗中脱离出来，威震天芯想。  
如果他还能够醒来。

距离上一次暗啸清醒已经过去了两个月，三个月，还是更久？威震天记不清具体数字了，或许他本来也不想记。  
他不知道暗啸什么时候会再醒，工程金刚们也不知道，他们战战兢兢地告诉霸天虎领袖，可能是明天，可能是后天，可能是下个月，也可能......  
工程金刚们没敢说下去，威震天也懒得听了。他挥挥手让他们都下去，难得的没发脾气，暗啸不希望他这样——他承认他有那么几回想像上次一样故意掐着工程金刚，来看暗啸会不会醒过来，这小东西没准醒着呢。  
但这太幼稚了。暗啸不会骗他。这小家伙不敢这么做。想到这里，威震天又有些满意地露出笑意。  
等暗啸这次醒来，威震天想，他一定要跟他说那句话——  
“暗啸，”霸天虎首领用自己都难以置信的温和动作，为暗啸掖了掖被角。他避开手腕上密密麻麻的针孔，将那只细弱冰冷的小手握在自己的掌心，轻柔地仿佛那不是一只手，而是一片脆生生的琉璃，“暗啸，我...”

暴雨如山洪一般，淹没了他的声音。 

Fin.


End file.
